Merman
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Kedatangan Yunho ke pulau Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaan, menemukannya dengan seseorang aneh berwajah cantik yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Suka muncul tiba-tiba dan.. sanggup menarik perhatian seorang Jung Yunho. Sampai ia harus mengetahui siapa sebenarnya si cantik itu. / YunJae / Jae as Hero / Twoshoot / DLDR - RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – Merman –**

"_Aigoo_.. lima hari itu lama. Bagaikan lima puluh tahun.. huweee~~" rengek Changmin pada Yunho, sang _hyung_.

"Aih.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula di sana aku bekerja tidak main-main." Balas Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin, _dongsaeng_ manjanya yang mulai sesenggukan.

"_Yaksok_?" Changmin menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"_Nde_, _yaksok_!" jawab Yunho mantab.

"Baiklah, sesampainya kau di sana hubungi aku. _Arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo_." Yunho menarik koper dorong yang pegangan sudah digenggamnya sejak keluar dari kamar apartmen dan meninggalkan Changmin yang berusaha menahan tangis karena kepergiannya ke pulau Jeju untuk keperluan pekerjaan.

Saat Yunho keluar dari gedung dapat dilihatnya sebuah taksi yang sudah dipesan menunggu di depan gedung. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mendekati taksi kemudian memasukkan koper yang tadi ditariknya ke dalam taksi lalu masuk ke jok belakang taksi. Supir taksi yang melihat penumpangnya telah siap mulai menyalakan mobil taksi kemudian melajukannya di jalan raya.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang fotografer yang cukup terkenal di dunia entertainment, selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, ia juga memiliki keterampilan memotret yang sedikit berbeda dengan fotografer lainnya. Seninya dalam foto terbilang senior dari yang lain, ia juga ramah sehingga banyak orang yang senang kenal dengannya. Maka dari itu ia menerima _job_ pemotretan di pulau Jeju, sekalian ia juga ingin berekreasi di pulau yang terkenal akan keindahannya itu.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang sebelumnya telah dipesan untuk tempat menginapnya selama berada di pulau Jeju. Ia meletakkan koper dorong yang dibawanya ke samping tempat tidur kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, lumayan terkesima dengan interior kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang ini.

Property yang seadanya membuat kamar terlihat luas dan sangat nyaman, cat dinding berwarna krem menambah kesejukan hawa kamar dan pulau Jeju yang dingin. Satu rajang berukuran _big size_ membuatnya bisa melakukan kegiatan selain tidur di atasnya, pemandangan dari luar jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan ke-eksotisan sebagian pulau Keju sangat menyegarkan mata, ditambah pernak-pernik laut yang ia temukan di dalam kamar.

Yunho merasa sangat nyaman. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang, pekerjaannya memotret masih sangat lama, sekitar enam setengah jam lagi. jadi ia ada kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan pulau Jeju. Diambilnya sebuah kamera digital dari dalam kopernya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Ia berencana berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat pemandangan, ia juga ingin mengabadikan tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Sungguh luar biasa! Aku tak menyesal menerima pekerjaan ini! Tempatnya sangat indah. Masih banyak pepohonan, rawa, semak belukar dan segala yang berwarna hijau di sini membuatku terbuai dengan pemandangan alamnya. Para penduduk juga masih banyak yang menggunakan pakaian jaman dahulu, mereka pun ramah padaku.

Aku tak tahu harus dengan apa aku melukiskan kekagumanku terhadap pemandangan di sini. semuanya terlihat alami dan tidak tersentuh oleh tangan manusia yang suka merusak alam. Aku terus mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah menyusuri setiap lingkup pulau ini sembari mengambil gambarnya untuk ku simpan sebagai koleksi pribadi. Banyak tempat yang ku kunjungi, tapi hanya inilah yang berhasil membuatku tak bisa mengedipkan mata supaya tak terlewatkan semua kemewahan alamnya.

Aku sampai di pinggir tebing dan di depanku terpampang sebuah lautan yang sangat luas. Indah sekali dengan efek sinar matahari membuat laut ini seperti bercahaya. Aku terus terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan alam pulau ini. aku setuju pulau ini terkenal karena keindahan alamnya. Sejak tadipun aku tak berhenti tersenyum dan mengambil gambar, mungkin isi foto dalam kameraku ini sudah sampai ratusan.

Saat tengah asik memandangi laut itu, kulihat air bagian yang hampir ke pantai menyembur kemudian sebuah kepala muncul dari dan masuk lagi ke dalam air. Sejenak aku hanya diam saja memerhatikan sampai kahirnya otakku bekerja. Itu orang tenggelam, cepat-cepat aku menuruni tebing yang tidak terlalu curam ini. sesampainya di bibir pantai, kulepas sepatu dan kuletakkan kamera yang ku pegang ke pasir. Setelah itu aku berlari menuju laut dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam air.

Kubuka mataku dan mulai mencari keberadaan orang tenggelam tadi. Aku melihat sebuah bayangan yang ku yakini adalah seorang manusia, segera aku berenang ke sana agar aku bisa menolongnya yang tenggelam. Tapi naas, tiba-tiba kakiku kram, aku jadi tak bisa bergerak lagi, mulai tak bisa menahan napas hingga ku lihat gelembung-gelembung air tercipta di sekitar wajahku. Aku terbatuk kemudian kehilangan kontrol dan meminum air laut yang asin ini.

**.**

**.**

Ku buka perlahan mataku. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku tapi rasanya kepalaku sakit dan sangat pusing. Pandanganku juga tidak jelas tapi dapat ku pastikan yang kulihat sekarang ini adalah wajah seseorang. Seraut wajah yang seperti wajah _yeoja_, oh.. apa ini di surga? Apa aku sudah meninggal?−_mollayo_. aku tak dapat menahan rasa pusing yang melanda kepalaku sampai akhirnya aku menutup mataku lagi (pingsan).

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

Yunho membuka matanya secara perlahan. Rasa pusing masih dirasanya tapi tak sepusing pertama ia bangun. Dipegang kepalanya kemudian mencoba duduk. Ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, diperhatikan ke sekelilingnya.

"Aah~" Ia sudah berada dalam kamar hotelnya. Sedikit bingung, Yunho bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tak ingat apapun hingga bisa kembali ke kamar hotel. Apalagi sekarang ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Di kamar mandi, Yunho membasuh wajahnya kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tak ada luka di wajah. Dia masih baik-baik saja.

_Tiiitt_.. _Tiiiitt_.. Yunho mendengar bunyi dari penyeranta miliknya. Ia sengaja menyetel penyerantanya agar berbunyi jam setengah tujuh malam supaya tak lupa dengan jadwalnya dan juga dapat bersiap-siap. Tak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan hal yang tak pasti, _namja_ tampan ini langsung menyerobot handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Aku lelah sekali.." desah Yunho seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tentu saja, berdiri selama tiga jam lebih dan matanya harus tetap fokus pada suatu titik membuatnya sangat lelah belum lagi dengan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya hari ini. fisik dan pikirannya terkuras habis.

Dalam sekejap si _namja_ tampan telah sampa ke alam mimpinya, mungkin saking lelahnya hingga ia bisa langsung tertidur tanpa menghitung domba seperti orang-pekerja kebanyakan. Yunho pun belum sempat mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan baju untuk tidur.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Saat tidur begini, aku merasa ada yang menyentuh tubuhku. Mulai dari wajah hingga dada. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Mana ada orang lain di kamar, malah tadi pintunya sudah kukunci jadi tak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk. Kugerakkan sedikit badanku mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur tanpa membuka mataku. Beberapa detik aku nyaman dengan posisiku, ku rasakan lagi tubuhku digerayangi. Langsung saja ku buka mataku dan melihat sekitar. Mataku mendapati seseorang sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya kagum.

Aku sontak kaget dan terduduk di atas kasur. Tidak sampai disitu saja kekagetanku, karena aku melihat orang itu tidak berbusana sama sekali. Aku melotot dan dengan refleks meraih selimut yang langsung kulemparkan padanya sehingga menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Nu-nuguya_?" tanyaku shock. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan meneliti setiap lekuk wajahku dengan matanya yang cukup besar. Dari ekspresinya, dapat kusimpulkan kalau dia sedang menikmati mukaku.

"_Neomu kyeopta_." Gumamnya dengan jelas. "Kau tampan sekali." Tambahnya sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk kamarku dan mana pakaianmu?!" cecarku sedikit berteriak.

"_Na_? _Naneun_ Hero _imnida_." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum yang bisa saja membuatku pingsan. "Eum~ pakaian itu apa?"

"_Mwo_?" mataku membulat sempurna. Seseorang bermuka _yeoja_ ini tidak tahu yang namanya pakaian? _Aigoo_~ pasti dunia ini hampir kiamat. Sekarang sudah jaman modern, bahkan orang yang tinggal di daerah terpencilpun tahu apa itu pakaian, kenapa dia yang tinggal di pulau yang terkenal ini tidak tahu mengenai pakaian?. Itu membuatku lebih shock daripada saat mengetahui dia ada di kamarku. "Pakaian.. untuk menutupi tubuh." Kataku sedikit menjelaskan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil me-poutkan bibirnya yang membuat otak _pervert_ku bekerja tapi aku tak mau seperti itu. Aku turun dari dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri koper yang kuletakkan di atas sebuah lemari kecil untuk mengambil satu stel pakaian. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih bergaris halus warna biru dan celana hawai pendek ku keluarkan dari dalam koper kemudian berjalan mendekati dia yang entah _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang masih duduk manis di atas kasur. Aku memberikannya pakaian itu, kulihat dia memperhatikan pakaian yang kuberikan.

"Pakailah.." ujarku datar.

"Caranya?"

Lagi-lagi mataku membesar karenanya. Ya ampun, bagaimana selama ini dia hidup tanpa tahu pakaian? Apa dia selalu tanpa busana seperti itu?_ Aigoo_.. apa ia tak malu?. Aku tak mungkin memakaikan pakaian itu padanya.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanyanya lagi.

_Omona~_ seruku dalam hati. Aku naik ke atas kasur, mengambil kemeja yang di pegangnya dan mengembuskan napas secara perlahan. Kututup mataku kemudian bersiap memasangkan kemeja itu padanya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Shikeuro!" (diamlah)

Kubuka kancing kemeja satu-persatu lalu merentangkannya, meraih tangan kanannya ke dalam lubang lengan kemeja, begitu juga dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu menarik sisi kemeja dan mengancingkan kancingnya. Akupun membuka mataku dan melihat kemejaku terpasangan dengan baik di tubuhnya. Sebentar, aku ingin tertawa melihatnya yang tenggelam dalam kemejaku yang sepertinya kebesaran untuknya. Dan baru ku sadari kalau ia adalah seorang _namja_.

"Lalu yang ini?" ia mengangkat celana hawai pendek yang di pegangnya.

_Aigoo_.. apa aku juga harus memasangkannya? "Begini. Kau renggangkan seperti ini lalu masukkan kedua kakimu ke dalam dua lubangnya. _Arra_?" jelasku.

"Ah, _ne_~" serunya sambil merebut kembali celana hawai itu dari tanganku yang tadi kuambil dari tangannya. Aku langsung menutup mataku lagi ketika ia mencoba berdiri di atas kasur. Aku merasa kasur ini bergoyang-goyang karena dia, kemudian kurasakan guncangan kuat hingga aku hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. Kini _namja_ berwajah cantik itu sudah duduk lagi di atas tempat tidur. Ku lihat dia tersenyum padaku.

Kulitnya putih, matanya agak besar untuk ukuran orang korea, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sangat merah, rambutnya sangat panjang dan berwarna orange pekat?! Benar, warna rambutnya orange pekat. Aneh sekali, ada _namja_ yang mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu. "Sekarang pulanglah."

"_Andwae_! Aku ingin bersamamu, ijinkan aku bersamamu malam ini."

"Ya! Kita ini baru saja kenal. Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa namamu.." balasku. Enak saja. Kamar ini kusewa untuk diriku sendiri.

"_Geundae_.. _Jebal_~ ijinkan aku.." pintanya memelas. Dia menunjukkan _puppy eyes_. Aku mencelos melihatnya. bisa-bisanya dia meminta seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan? 'kan aku yang kena getahnya.

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

_Kriingg~_ _Kriiingg~_ Sebuah jam beker bedering dengan nyaringnya sehingga membangunkan seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tangan kekar _namja_ itu meraih jam beker yang berada di dekat lampu meja di samping tempat tidur dan mematikan deringan yang nyaring tersebut.

"Hooamm~~" Dia menguap seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Yunho melihat kesekililingnya dengan sebelah mata, karena matanya yang satunya lagi masih belum ingin beraktivitas. Tangannya meraba selimut untuk mengeluarkan kakinya yang berada di dalam selimut, saat ia mengangkat selimut itu terdengar sepertia bunyi suatu benda keramik saling bersentuhan. Dilihatnya sekitar selimut, benar saja.. Yunho menemukan benda-benda kecil di atas selimut.

Diambilnya salah satu benda itu kemudian memperhatikannya, sebuah cangkang kerang laut. Yunho kembali mengambil beberapa benda lagi, ia memperhatikan benda-benda kecil itu. Semua benda itu adalah benda-benda dari laut, mulai cangkang kerang berbagai spesies, mutiara putih dan batu-batu laut yang bentuknya menyerupai batu giok. Yunho terspesona melihatnya hingga ia sadar sesuatu..

Diperhatikannya lagi sekitar tempat tidurnya. Semalam ia mengijinkan seorang _namja_ aneh bersamanya tapi, sekarang _namja_ itu sudah tak ada malah ia menemukan berbagai benda laut di atas tempat tidur. Yunho menghela napas kemudan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam beker. Pukul setengah sepuluh KST.

"Woa~!" _namja_ bermarga Jung ini langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"_Break time_." Seru salah satu kru yang menjadi panitia pemotretan yang dilakukan _outdoor_ saat ini.

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk dan berjalan menuju tenda yang sengaja disiapkan untuk beristirahat. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari dan matahari sedang terik-teriknya, jadilah semuanya berpeluh seluruh badan. Yunho meletakkan kamera yang digunakannya untuk memotret para model di atas sebuah meja kecil kemudian mendekati sebuah _box_ berwarna merah dekat tiang penyangga tenda. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman, membuka penutup botolnya kemudian meneguknya secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho terbatuk kemudian ia membersihkan air yang tumpah di sekitar mulut dan dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya menemukan sesosok _namja_ berwajah cantik sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum di sudut tenda. _Namja_ itu berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan kini berada di depan si _namja_ tampan.

"_Annyeong_.."

**~xXXx~**

Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang salah satunya berwajah cantik duduk di pinggir sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menjadikan hawa panas dari matahari sedikit berkurang dan pemandangan hijau di depan sedikit menyegarkan mata. Dari kejauhan, mereka tampak seperti pasangan sejoli yang sedang berkencan di padang rumput, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Yunho sengaja mengajak si _namja_ cantik ke padang rumput yang ada di dekat lokasi pemotretan agar bisa leluasa bicara dan tidak merasa diawasi oleh mereka yang selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. "Kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi diantara mereka.

"Karena kau yang memberikannya, jadi aku tak ingin melepasnya.."

"Aih.. jadi kau tak mandi?"

"Mandi? Apa itu? Apa nama makanan?"

"_Mworago_?!" Yunho memelototi _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bahkan _namja_ itu tak tahu artinya mandi. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya memasang senyum polos-tak tahu apa-apa. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat padang rumput yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh indah dan menawan.

"Di atas sini menyenangkan juga."

"_Nde_?" Ketika Yunho menoleh, ia melihat _namja_ cantik itu sedang memandang lurus ke depan, memandangi padang rumput. Tersirat sebuah kebahagiaan kecil diwajahnya yang membuat Yunho sedikit merasa tergugah(?).

"Yaa~ selama ini aku takut untuk keluar. Takut pada dunia atas, tapi tak ku sangka ternyata sangat menyenangkan."

Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh si _namja_ cantik. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melihat padang rumput yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah?"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, si _namja_ cantik telah menarik tangannya hingga bangkit dari duduk. "Kita mau kemana? Aku masih punya pekerjaan.."

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Aku dan _namja_ aneh ini sampai di sebuah pantai kecil. Aku ingat, aku pernah ke pantai ini. saat itu aku melihat orang tenggelam dan malah aku yang tenggelam hingga aku sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel. Lagipula untuk apa dia mengajakku kesini? Ku lihat _namja_ itu sedang berusaha melepas pakaiannya. _Aigoo_.. apa yang dia lakukan? apa dia ingin memperlihatkan tubuhnya padaku? Tidak mungkin. Hanya _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatuskan WTS yang mau melakukan itu, tapi apa dia termasuk dalam kategori itu? _Molla_.

"Ya~! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang.." jawabnya sambil melepaskan kemeja yang ku ikhlaskan dipakai olehnya. Aku segera menutup mataku ketika kulihat ia berhasil melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya. Cukup lama aku menutup mata hingga ku dengar suara percikan air. Apa itu dia? Dia masuk ke dalam air?

"Buka matamu dan ikuti aku.." kudengar suaranya.

Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya sudah berada di dalam air. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka pakaian yang kugunakan dan menyisakan celana boxer pelapis _underwear_ku. Segera aku berlari dan menyusulnya masuk ke air. Ketika tubuhku masuk ke air, rasanya hangat dan dingin. Sebenarnya nyaman.

"_Kajja_.." katanya lalu menuntunku masuk ke dalam air.

Mataku tak mampu berkedip ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam laut. Batu-batu karang, ikan-ikan dan segala ekosistem laut yang ada. Semuanya membuatku takjub, belum lagi dengan efek cahaya matahari yang terbias ke dalam laut. Sungguh memperlihatkan kemewahan suatu alam.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ yang ku lupa namanya itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau pekat dan panjang. Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi ia seolah menyuruhku untuk menelannya. Aih~ apa itu sebuah makanan? Aku tak tahu jadi tak ingin memakannya. Ku gelengkan kepalaku sebagai penolakan, tapi dia malah menempelkan yang berwarna hijau itu ke mulutku dan memaksaku untuk memakannya, dan jadilah yang 'hijau' itu masuk ke mulutku. Rasanya tidak buruk seperti memakan daun selada dan habis ku telan. Setelah itu kurasakan paru-paruku lapang, aku seperti bisa bernapas dalam air. Setengah tidak percaya ku coba hembuskan napasku dan mengambil napas lagi, anehnya aku tak sesak dan merasa bernapas seperti biasa.

"Baguskan.."

Kulihat _namja _itu tengah tersenyum padaku. "Jadi?"

"_Ne_. _Kajja_~"

Dia menarik tanganku lagi. kami berenang mengelilingi laut ini, sungguh menyenangkan sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa setakjub ini di dalam air. Ketika berenang lebih dalam lagi, aku melihat panorama alam yang begitu eksotis dan jarang sekali terlihat. Ingin rasanya ku abadikan pemandangan ini, tapi bukankah barang elektronik akan rusak jika terkena air? Jadi, mungkin ini hanya bisa menjadi kenanganku saja.

Selama menikmati pemandangan bawah laut aku lupa dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi untunglah ketika melihat segerombol ikan berwarna-warni lewat di depanku, kilauan warna mereka mengingatkanku dengan lampu blitz kamera yang ku gunakan untuk memotret. Jadilah, aku berenang ke permukaan meninggalkan _namja_ itu yang tengah asik-sepertinya menari-nari di dalam laut. Sesampainya di bibir pantai, aku segera meraih pakaianku dan memakainya.

"_Eodieseoyo_?" kepala _namja_ berwajah cantik itu muncul dari air.

"Aku harus bekerja. Apa kau masih ingin berenang?"

"_Nde_~ ya sudah.. pergilah." Katanya lalu menyelam lagi. Ya sudahlah, setelah semua pakaianku melekat pada tubuhku. Segera aku menaiki tebing dan pergi ke lokasi pemotretan tadi.

**~xXXx~**

Ku putar _handle_ pintu dan mendorongnya sedikit sehingga pintu terbuka. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya lagi. Saat berbalik setelah menutup pintu, aku terkejut melihat _namja_ aneh berwajah cantik itu sudah duduk manis di atas kasur dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "_Neo_?"

Ku letakkan tasku di atas meja. _Aigoo_~ sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba _namja_ ini. aku menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat meja dan duduk di kursi ini. ku pandangi dia yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Sebenarnya ia manis dan juga cantik, tapi melihat tingkahnya yang ya~ sedikit agresif ini, itu bisa saja akan mengubah presepsiku tentangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"_Aniya_, hanya ingin menemuimu saja." Katanya. "Oh ya, aku ingin melihat koleksi fotomu."

Aku mengambil sebuah kamera digital yang ada di dalam tasku kemudian memanjangkan tanganku. Kulihat dia juga memanjangkan tangannya. Aku bermaksud supaya dia datang padaku dan mengambil kamera ini sendiri aiiss.. aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kemudian memberikannya kamera yang langsung disambutnya.

"Bagaimana cara melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

_Aigoo_~ _namja_ ini benar-benar _babo_ atau hanya pura-pura saja untuk menarik simpatiku? Pakaian dan mandi dia juga tak tahu. Ku ambil lagi kamera yang berada ditangannya. "Begini.." kutunjukkan cara melihat foto-foto yang tersimpan dalam kamera itu.

Dia mulai asik dengan kamera dan aku hanya duduk diam. Biar sajalah, toh yang sedang ia nikmati hasil karyaku. Setelah itu kudengar gumamannya yang sepertinya terkesan. Aku senang jika ada yang menyukai hasil kerjaku, itu membuatku bahagia.

"Ini indah sekali!" gumamnya sambil menatapku. "Kau sepertinya sangat ahli." Tambahnya.

"Biasa saja." Kataku rendah hati.

"Aku juga mau!"

"Apa?"

Dia mengangkat kamera itu. Apa dia ingin aku memotretnya? "Yaa~" pintanya.

"Baiklah.." ku ambil kamera itu dan menyuruhnya berdiri dekat dinding. Aku menginstruksikan sebuah pose padanya, tapi dengan susah payah ia melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya aku menghampirinya, mengarahkan posisi tubuhnya dan kini ia siap untuk dipotret. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan mengarahkan kamera itu padanya.

"Sudah.." kataku.

Dia langsung berlari ke arahku. "Coba kulihat!"

Ku tunjukkan kameraku padanya. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sangat senang. Kemudian ia menatapku tepat dibola mataku, dan rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menelan ludah, entah kenapa aku rasanya tak ingin merubah posisiku hingga terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh tampan.." ucapnya. "Matamu, hidungmu, mulutmu, kulit wajahmu.. semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna." Jujur aku shock mendengarnya. "Kau adalah _namja_ tertampan yang pernah kulihat.. aku sangat menyukaimu."

Jantungku.. jantungku? Sepertinya jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang ini. apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Dia menyukaiku? Bahkan sangat? Ini pernyataan cinta atau ia hanya menyatakan perasaan senangnya padaku? _Mollarago_. Yang pasti, saat ini aku merasakan jantungku tak dapat berdetak dengan normal. Aku seperti ingin pingsan, apalagi melihat wajah _innocent_nya saat mengatakan itu. Tulus dan tidak ada kebohongan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. _Omona_~ aku tak sanggup berpikir lagi ketika matanya terus memperhatikanku dengan cermat seperti itu.

_Drrrttt_.. _Drrrtt_.. Ponselku berdering sehingga memudarkan ketidakwarasan otakku yang tadi melanda. Ku rogoh saku celanaku mencari benda persegi panjang itu dan setelah menemukannya ku lihat layarnya. Terpampang sebuah nama yang sangat ku kenal. Aku menjauh dari _namja_ cantik ini dan memencet tombol 'yes' untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH?! SUDAH KU BILANG HUBUNGI AKU SAAT KAU SAMPAI DI PULAU JEJU. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU? APA KAU LUPA PADAKU? Hash, semudah itukah?"

Aku menjauhkan ponselku beberapa senti dari telingaku ketika mendengar teriakan Changmin yang memekakkan telinga, tapi dibagian akhir aku mendengar sepertinya ia terisak. _Aigoo_.. aku memang melupakannya, padahal sebelum berangkat ke pulau Jeju aku sudah berjanji padanya. Aku juga terlalu asik mengagumi keindahan alam pulau ini ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran _namja_ aneh berwajah cantik itu jadinya aku benar-benar melupakan Changmin.

"_Mianhae_.. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Bukan maksudku, tapi saat sampai di hotel, aku benar-benar lelah dan ketiduran.. aku lupa untuk menghubungimu. _Mian_."

"Ya sudahlah.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan pekerjaanku.. _neo_?"

"Aku tidak terlalu baik karena tidak ada kau _hyung_. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulanglah.. rasanya rumahku ini sangat sepi."

"_Nde_.. setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan segera pulang."

"Baiklah. ku tunggu."

"_Ne_." Telepon terputus. Aaa~ sebenarnya aku juga merindukannya, tingkah konyolnya juga sewaktu otak _yadong_nya kumat hehe. Kumasukkan lagi ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku. Saat aku berbalik, ku lihat _namja_ aneh sedang mengutak-atik kameraku. Wuaa~ kameraku yang berharga.

"Ya! Kau bisa merusaknya!" jeritku seraya merebut kameraku dari tangannya. Ku lihat ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. _Yeppeo_, kesan pertamaku melihat wajah cemberutnya. Aih.. apa yang ku pikirkan? Ku masukkan lagi kameraku ke dalam tasku dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Dia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. "Aku lupa namamu.."

"Hero~" jawabnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"_Nde_."

"Tidak ada marga?"

"_Aniyo_."

"Ohh.." Hero, agak aneh. Juga dia tidak memiliki marga, jadi dia keturunan siapa?

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – Merman –**

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Yunho ketika ia dan Hero sekarang ini berada di café dalam hotel tempat _namja_ tampan itu menginap.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan makanan di sini." Jawab Hero sambil memandang 'jijik' makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi biasanya kau makan apa?" Yunho mencomot salad tuna dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Plankton."

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Jung ini yang tadinya ingin memasukkan salad tuna yang dicomotnya ke dalam mulut seketika berhenti begitu mendengar jawaban Hero. Menatap sosok cantik tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit mendelik berusaha mengetahui kebenaran dari jawaban Hero. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah memainkan matanya sehingga membuat Yunho salah tingkah. _Namja_ itu langsung memasukkan salad tadi yang masih menempel di bibir ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Hero yang membuatnya jadi gugup. Entah mengapa, Yunho merasa hawa sekitarnya menjadi panas. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah.

"Heuu~ kenapa panas sekali?" Yunho mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

"_Ani_. Aku baik-baik saja." Celetuk Hero.

Yunho kembali melihat Hero. Melihat si cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan saksama. Dengan susah payah, _namja_ Jung ini menelan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya dan segera mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Diletakkan gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum di atas meja kemudian berusaha mengatur pikirannya yang sempat kacau.

"Haa~ kalau begitu aku cari makanan ditempat lain saja." Ujar Hero lalu bangkit duduknya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih sibuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Yunho melihat Hero yang pergi meninggalnya. Ia masih sedikit shock atas apa yang dialaminya, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu dan kenapa dirinya menjadi hilang kendali saat Hero memperhatikannya. Yunho kembali menatap makanan yang ada di atas meja, sebelumnya ia memesannya untuk dimakan juga oleh Hero, tapi si cantik malah pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal Yunho hanya sanggup mengisi perutnya hingga 765 gram makanan, tapi yang di depannya itu mungkin lebih dari 1500 gram.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho menekuk sebelah kakinya sehingga posisi tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk kemudian mengarahkan kamera yang di pegangnya ke arah para model yang sudah siap dengan posenya. Menekan tombol yang ada pada kamera beberapa kali hingga tercipta cahaya-cahaya kilat terpancar menyilaukan mata. Setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut dekat lampu, sedikit membungkuk dan memiringkan kameranya lalu menekan lagi tombol pada kamera sehingga terlihat lampu blitz kamera.

"Cukup." Seru donghae lalu berdiri.

Para _crew_ dan panitia pemotretan pun ikut berhenti melakukan aktiviasnya. Para model yang tadi dipotret oleh Yunho mulai berpencar dan beristirahat di tempat yang telah disediakan. _Namja_ tampan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mengitari lokasi pemotretan yang diadakan _outdoor _lagi, sebuah pegunungan yang sangat asri. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Yunho mengabadikan keindahan pegunungan yang dapat dilihatnya.

"Yaa~!" seru seseorang sambil memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Jung itu sontak terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Dibalikkan badannya dan melihat orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Hero tersenyum manis ketika Yunho melihatnya.

"_Neo_! Kenapa hobi sekali membuatku jantungan?!" keluh Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Sejak tadi aku mengikutimu." Hero kembali tersenyum.

"_Mwo_? Mengikutiku? Untuk apa? Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"_Anirago,_ he he he.. aku senang mengikutimu, melihatmu bekerja, tidur dan semua yang kau lakukan."

Yunho memutar bola mata mendengar cerocosan Hero. Ia menyimpan kamera digital yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan memasuki sebuah hutan yang berada dipegunungan lokasi pemotretan saat ini. Hero mengikuti Yunho kemudian mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Yunho. Awalnya _namja_ tampan itu ingin menolak tapi apa daya, jika nantinya Hero kesasar, dia juga yang repot harus mencari dan memulangkannya pada orang tua si cantik. Orang tua, ya~ donghae hampir lupa, seharusnya ia menyelidiki tentang Hero. Siapa keluarganya dan dimana tinggalnya. Karena mana mungkin ada orang tua yang mengijinkan anaknya untuk selalu mengikuti orang lain.

"Itu apa namanya?" Hero menunjuk sebuah pohon jati.

"Pohon." jawab Yunho singkat.

"_Jogot_?" kali ini Hero menunjuk sebuah sarang burung yang terletak di ranting pohon. (itu?)

"Sarang burung."

"Sarang burung itu apa?"

"Ya yang kau lihat itu.."

"Oohh~" Hero mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, kalau yang itu?"

_Hrok~ Hrok~_. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melihat arah tangan Hero menunjuk. Sesuatu yang berukuran lima kaki, berbulu, berwarna coklat kehitaman dan taring yang seperti gading gajah berada di dekat mereka. Mata Jung muda ini membelalak melihatnya. "Uwaa~ babi hutaaaaaannnn!" jerit Yunho langsung menarik tangan Hero.

"Ba-babi hutan?"

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Hero lari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran babi hutan yang ada di belakang mereka. Genggaman tangan Yunho semakin erat pada tangan Hero. Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah bukit yang lumayan tinggi. Yunho melirik ke belakang dan ia tak melihat lagi babi hutan yang tadi mengejar. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di bukit ini. Yunho dan Hero berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan.

"Huahh-yangh-ta-dih-ituh-meneh-gangkanh-sekalih!" seru Hero. "Ayoh-laku-kanh-seka-lih-la-gih." Tambahnya.

Ucapan Hero bagai batu besar yang menghimpit dada Yunho dan membuatnya sesak napas. Ia mendelik ke arah sosok cantiik yang berada di sampingnya itu sambil terus berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Yang tadi itu, cukup membuatnya serangan jantung dan lagi babi hutan terkenal dengan kekejaman(?)nya, bisa saja mereka berdua mati karena serangan babi hutan tersebut, tapi Hero sepertinya tidak mengerti malah ia meminta melakukannya lagi. "Apa kau sudah gila? Tadi kita hampir mati!" jerit Yunho menahan kekesalan.

"_Jincayo_?" Hero memasang tampang _innocent_nya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Hash~!" Yunho mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah. Ayo kembali.. aku juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Yunho mulai menuruni bukit itu sambil menarik tangan Hero yang sejak tadi belum dilepasnya. Sementara Hero hanya mengikuti Yunho tanpa banyak bicara.

**~xXXx~**

"Pulanglah. Jangan mengikutiku terus." Kata Yunho tetap terus berjalan mendahului Hero.

"Aku 'kan masih ingin bersamamu." Balas Hero.

"Ini hampir tengah malam.." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Hero yang juga memandangnya. Hero menggembungkan pipinya menanggapi perkataan Yunho, sementara _namja_ tampan itu yang orangnya tidak tegaan menghela napas lalu berjalan kembali dan diikuti oleh Hero.

**.**

**.**

**Yunho's **POV

Ku ambil pakaianku dari dalam koper kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar hotel tempatku menginap ini. rasanya tubuhku ini sudah sangat kotor dan aku juga lelah seharian bekerja dan mengurusi orang aneh yang selalu menempeliku layaknya perangko pada surat. Dia itu memang manusia yang aneh, apa saja yang menjadi hal biasa ia tidak tahu dan terus bertanya padaku, aku seperti mengajari seorang balita yang perlu pengawasan.

Ku buka pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku sempat mengintip _namja_ berwajah cantik itu tengah tiduran di atas kasur. Hhh~ dia itu benar-benar bagai malapetaka buatku, muncul seenaknya, pergi seenaknya dan sepertinya ia sedang berusaha mendekatiku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjauhkannya dariku. Jujur saja, semenjak dia bermunculan bagai hantu yang selalu membuatku terkejut segala yang kulakukan hampir kacau. Pekerjaanku sering tertunda karena bersamanya, dan atmosfer di sekitarku seakan-akan berubah sendiri dan menyesakkan dadaku. Sungguh itu suatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi bagaimana cara memberitahu dia kalau aku sedikit risih dengan kehadirannya.

Dia sepertinya terlalu senang jika berada di dekatku, mengganggu jalan pikiranku dan menunjukkan tampang polosnya padaku. Yah, kuakui dia memang cantik. Kalau pertemuan kami diawali dengan perkenalan yang menyenangkan, pastinya aku sudah sangat menyukainya. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho? Apa sekarang kau ingin mengakui kalau _namja_ itu berhasil mengubah isi otakmu? Tidak. Tapi memang benar, segala kepolosannya membuatku frustasi.

Aku tak boleh terlalu memikirkannya karena itu akan menghambat jalan pikiranku. Kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali untuk menghapus pikiran gilaku tentang _namja_ cantik itu. Segera ku hidupkan _shower_ dan membasuh tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengenakan pakaianku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil berada di atas kepala. Ketika ku lirik tempat tidur, ku lihat _namja _cantik itu sudah tidur dengan posisi miring menghadapku, kakinya sedikit ditekuk dan tangannya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya menghampiri tempat tidur. Aku berjongkok di samping ranjang dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali ditambah wajah polosnya, memberikan kesan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. tanganku bergerak tanpa dikomando dan jariku menyentuh wajahnya. Sungguh, kali ini sepertinya otakku sudah berhenti bekerja karena tiba-tiba tanganku mengelus kulit pipinya yang mulus itu. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, otakku tak mampu lagi menampung perintah-perintah yang kusimpan untuk menghentikan segala yang kulakukan sekarang ini, dan hatiku.. rasanya hatiku punya pikiran sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus memperhatikan _namja_ yang sedang tidur lelap ini.

"Hmm~"

Dia menggeliat kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi terlentang. Kali ini aku bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya. Padahal aku yang merasa kelelahan, kenapa dia yang tidur sangat nyenyak? Aku tersenyum sendiri melihatnya kemudian bangkit dari posisiku. Ku tarik selimut di atas kasur dan mengembangkannya sehingga dia terselimuti. Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, jadi aku memilih tidur di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

**~xXXx~**

Hari ini aku libur, tidak libur secara harfiah karena nyatanya aku masih harus mendatangi studio pemotretan untuk membantu editor untuk mengedit hasil fotoku. Berhubung ini hari terakhirku di pulau Jeju dan esok aku akan kembali ke Seoul jadinya, aku berencana untuk mengisi hariku setelah pekerjaan itu dengan bersantai. Selama tiga hari terakhir aku terlalu sibuk, tak sempat untuk relaksasi dan ini kesempatan terakhirku menikmati keindahan pulau Jeju juga pelayanannya.

"Sebaiknya sedikit dimiringkan, lalu kontrasnya ditambah menjadi tujuh puluh persen.." saranku pada seorang editor yang sedang bersamaku saat ini.

"Oh." Dia mengikuti saranku dan jadinya foto itu lebih terlihat anggun dengan kesan manis dari panorama alam sebagai _background_nya. Selama satu jam aku sibuk memberikan instruksi dan saran pada editor itu hingga semua foto teredit dengan baik. Mulutku rasanya kering karena bicara terus. Setelah pamit pada _crew-crew_ yang berada di dalam studio ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat itu. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hotel tempatku menginap.

Saat sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memebelai lembut tubuhku, ku lihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik minatku. Sebuah tempat yang sepertinya belum ku injakkan kakiku di sana. Aku pun melangkah ke tempat itu, sebuah bukit kecil dengan rerumputan hijau muda dan terselip beberapa bunga liar menambah warna kesejukan hawa pulau ini. aku terpesona ketika melihat langsung bagian semenanjung pulau ini, pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan. Kurentangkan tanganku ingin merasakan lebih dari panorama pemandangan semata. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, apalagi angin yang berhembus sangat mendukung.

**.**

**.**

Ku rapikan berbagai pakaianku dan ku masukkan ke dalam koper. Setelah malam–hari ini berakhir aku akan segera meninggalkan pulau ini, kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan cepat sekali? Padahal aku ingin berlama-lama disini, tapi ya sudahlah. Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit atap kamar ini. aku baru sadar ada lukisan laut di langit-langit, lukisan abstrak tapi tetap terlihat maksud gambarnya, pemandangan laut. Pulau ini benar-benar membuatku betah berlama-lama, rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang.

Aku teringat dengan _namja_ aneh berwajah cantik itu, Hero. Hari ini dia tidak muncul seperti biasanya, kenapa? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya, justru seharusnya aku senang dia tidak mengacaukan hari terakhirku di pulau ini. aku bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Dari jendela ini aku dapat melihat indahnya pemandangan sore hari pulau Jeju, langit yang agak kekuningan ditambah dengan hijaunya padang rumput. Kenapa harus ada perpisahan di dunia ini? aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan pulau ini, aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk selamanya agar aku bisa terus menikmati keindahan alam pulau Jeju yang tak membuatku bosan.

Aku heran juga, kenapa si cantik itu tak muncul hari ini, apa dia mendapat masalah? Terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau orang tuanya tak mengijinkannya keluar rumah? _Mollaseo_. Kenapa aku merasa merindukannya? Ingin melihatnya, dan merasa kehilangan dia? Ah, mungkin aku sudah terkontaminasi dengan kehadirannya, makanya selalu ingin dia ada di sampingku. Tapi ini juga aneh, biasanya dia selalu muncul, membuatku serangan jantung dan terus menggangguku. Hatiku ini rasanya jadi tak enak.

Tak mau otakku terus-terusan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ku putuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang mungkin saja mengetahui tentang _Namja_ itu. Dia sering muncul begitu saja dalam kamarku, apa para _security_ atau resepsionis mengenalnya sehingga dia dibiarkan masuk begitu saja? Mungkin. Coba saja bertanya pada pengurus hotel ini, mungkin aku mendapat jawaban.

"_Annyeonghaseo_.." sapaku pada seorang resepsionis _namja_ di lobby hotel.

"_Nde_, _annyeong_."

"Eum, _jweisongeyo_." Kulihat bed namanya. "Yoochun-_ssi_, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.."

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?"

"Begini, apa kau pernah melihat seorang _yeoja_?.. rambutnya _orange_ pekat, kulitnya putih dan tingginya kira-kira segini." Kataku sambil memposisikan tanganku di samping leherku. "

Dia memakai kemeja putih bergaris halus biru dan celana hawai pendek."

"Ah, sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Atau kau kenal dengan _namja_ berwajah cantik bernama Hero?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Nugu_?"

"Hero."

"_M-mwo_? Hero? _Jeongmal_?" tanyanya beruntun dengan membesarkan matanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa reaksinya seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat terkejut setelah kusebutkan nama Hero. Memangnya kenapa dengan Hero, apa dia seorang anak gubernur? Atau orang terpandang di pulau ini? atau dia adalah _namja_ yang terkenal dengan kelakuan anehnya yang suka mengikuti orang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam otakku. "Apa kau benar-benar mencari Hero?" Tanya lagi

"_Nde_. Kira-kira dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Yoochun makin membelalakkan matanya. "_Mwoya_! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Hero? _Jinca_! Itu tidak mungkin!" cercanya.

Ku kerutkan keningku tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Hero! Itu adalah nama seorang–ah, _ani_, seekor _merman_. Duyung!" katanya sedikit berteriak dibagian akhir ucapannya.

"_MWO_?!" Kali ini aku yang terkejut, jantungku rasanya mau lepas dari tempatnya dan aku benar-benar shock. Hero nama seekor _merman_? Duyung? Sulit dipercaya. Itu tidak mungkin, aku tak pernah melihat Hero berubah menjadi duyung, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi duyung? Atau hanya namanya saja yang sama? Hash, otakku sepertinya tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Di pulau ini memang ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa ada satu duyung berdiam di laut sekitar pulau Jeju. Banyak yang tidak percaya dengan mitos itu karena di jaman sekarang ini, tidak mungkin ada duyung.. akhirnya mitos itupun hilang seiring waktu. Para penyelam di pulau Jeju ini disebut Haenyeon–Hero untuk _yeoja_–karena pekerjaan mereka menyelam untuk mencari kerang. Awalnya ku pikir kau mencari penyelam yang disebut Hero tapi ketika ku ingat kau menyebutkan ciri-ciri seorang _namja_ bernama Hero maka mau tak mau, aku mengingat mitos duyung itu." Jelas resepsionis bernama Park Yoochun ini panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasannya itu, aku semakin tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Hero–duyung–mitos dan apalagi itu, membuat aku pusing. Aku berdiri mematung di depan meja resepsionis, entah bagaimana aku mencerna semua ini. semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kemunculan _namja_ itu dan pernyataan mengenai duyung. Secara logika, hal itu tak mungkin ada dijaman modern sekarang ini. Ahh~ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**~xXXx~**

Tidurku benar-benar tidak nyenyak karena semalaman berusaha mengerti dengan semua yang ku alami selama di sini. setelah _check out_ dari hotel, ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan hotel dan berjalan menuju halte bis. Di sini daerah yang agak terpencil makanya aku harus berjalan kaki kalau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Selama di perjalananpun, aku masih belum bisa dan tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Rasa ingin selamanya tinggal dipulau ini lenyap sudah hanya karena sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku tidak konsentrasi semalaman. Ku hembuskan napasku secara perlahan kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Hey!"

Kuhentikan langkahku begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan. Suaranya itu, begitu familiar di telingaku. Segera ku balikkan badanku dan melihatnya.. Hero berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Author's POV

"Hey!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan memanggil yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya. Ia membalikkan badan kemudian melihat Hero yang kini berada di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Hero dengan raut wajah sedih.

"_Ne_."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena aku harus pulang ke rumahku."

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"

"_Mianhae_."

"_Jebal_.."

"_Jeongmal mianhae_."

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lagi. ia merasakan sakit pada hatinya ketika terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hero yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Melihat Hero yang lagi-lagi muncul secara tiba-tiba dan raut wajah cantik itu yang terlihat sedih membuatnya ingin membatalkan keinginannya untuk pulang dan berlari memeluk Hero, tapi semua itu tak bisa ia lakukan. ia harus pulang, karena tempatnya bukan di pulau Jeju itu. Yunho teringat sesuatu–yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Dibalikkan lagi badannya. Ia melihat Hero masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari memandanginya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau jujur padaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau muncul tiba-tiba, mengacaukan jalan pikiranku dan lagi aku mendengar kau adalah seorang duyung." Kata Yunho melihat Hero dengan saksama.

"_Geurae_." (benar)

"Ye?"

"Aku memang seorang duyung.. yang hidup sendirian di balik batu pantai semenanjung pulau ini." Ujar Hero membuat Yunho mendelik. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa ingin selalu bersamamu. Apalagi dengan sikapmu yang sepertinya menerimaku, itu membuatku sangat senang. Aku selalu memikirkanmu dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu.."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Selama tiga belas tahun aku hidup sendirian. Semua keluargaku sudah tidak ada karena gempa yang pernah terjadi.. mereka semua meninggal dan yang lebih menyakitkan hatiku, ketika ku lihat mayat mereka diambil oleh para manusia. Tubuh mereka dibelah-belah entah untuk apa.. sejak saat itu aku takut untuk naik ke darat, tapi ketika melihatmu.. aku ingin sekali selalu berada di dekatmu. Kau mengajari ku banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui. Aku ingin bersamamu.. _jebal_, _kajima_.."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hero berusaha dicerna Yunho. Semua kenangan bersama Hero terputar lagi dibenaknya, ia teringat lagi segala hal yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Hero, hari yang dilaluinya bersama Hero. Ketika itu, memang ia merasa _namja_ cantik itu sedikit agresif juga polos. Ia pun teringat sewaktu ia dan Hero berenang di laut, saat itu ia tidak melihat keadaan Hero karena terlalu asik dengan pemandangan laut yang dilihatnya, sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau saat itu yang ada bersamanya adalah seorang duyung.

Yunho dan Hero saling berpandangan berusaha meresapi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini membuat mereka canggung dan tidak banyak bicara.

**~xXXx~**

"Ya! Jangan melamun terus nanti _hyung_ kerasukan!" seru Changmin ketika mendapati Yunho sedang melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Hash, aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja–"

"Sedang memikirkan seseorang!" potong Changmin.

Yunho hanya menatap sinis Changmin kemudian kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia sedang memikirkan Hero yang berada di pulau Jeju. Ia memang memilih pulang ke Seoul saat ia bertemu dengan Haro. Ia pun tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada _namja_ cantik itu, takut Hero merasa ditinggalkan dan menyimpan sakit hati padanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho tak rela meninggalkan Hero sendirian, tapi ia juga harus pulang mengingat Changmin yang tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadirannya–lebih tepatnya ia membiayai hidup _namja_ berjulukan _food monster_ tersebut. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kepulangan Yunho dari pulau Jeju, ia pun jadi sangat merindukan pulau Jeju dan tentunya Hero. Sehari tanpa kemunculan Hero membuat hidupnya serasa kesepian karena ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan Hero yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Ingin sekali Yunho kembali ke pulau Jeju dan menemui Hero, tapi waktu belum mengijinkan. Ia sedang banyak pekerjaan, untuk istirahat saja ia hanya mendapat enam jam dalam sehari.

**~xXXx~**

"Ada pekerjaan di pulau Jeju." Kata Yunho seraya mempersiapkan beberapa pakaiannya.

"_Dasi_?" jerit Changmin tidak percaya. (lagi?)

"_Ne_."

"_Eolmana_?" (berapa lama?)

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu."

"_Aigoo_, kalau begitu kali ini aku akan ikut bersamamu.."

"Hash! Sebaiknya tidak usah."

"_Waeyo_? Aku ingin bersamamu, atau kau mau ketika pulang nanti menemukan mayatku?" ancam Changmin.

"Baik. Aku hanya dua hari di pulau Jeju."

"_Jincayo_?" mata Changmin mulai berbinar.

"Ye~"

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu." Ujar Changmin akhirnya.

**~xXXx~**

Sebenarnya Yunho berbohong mengatakan ke pulau Jeju karena ada urusan pekerjaan, ia hanya ingin menemui Hero. Keinginannya untuk bertemu Hero tak dapat dibendung lagi, oleh karena itu ia mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan berangkat ke pulau Jeju. Ia akui, selama tiga bulan tak melihat Hero, membuatnya semakin ingin bersama _namja_ cantik itu. Ia pun tak memungkiri kalau hatinya kini sudah terisi dengan bayangan Hero.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho telah sampai di pulau Jeju. Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah pulau Jeju, tempat pertama yang ingin di datanginya adalah pantai semenanjung pulau Jeju untuk menemui Hero. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu, walaupun sambil menggerek(?) koper yang dibawanya, ia tetap berjalan menuju pantai semenanjung pulau Jeju.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Yunho langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh pantai mencari keberadaan Hero, tapi setelah memandangi pantai itu cukup lama, ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok si _namja_ cantik. Apa Hero sedang berada di laut? Mengingat dia adalah seorang duyung, pikir Yunho. Yunho pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut, namun sama saja. Air laut terlihat tenang, mungkin saja Hero sedang tidak ada di pantai, karena ia ingat _namja_ cantik itu suka sekali mengikuti orang. Mungkin saja saat ini Hero sedang melaksanakan kebiasaannya itu, pikir Yunho.

Yunho duduk di pasir pantai sambil memandangi lautan, koper yang dibawanya ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ditutup matanya seraya merasakan hembusan angin dan bau dari laut yang ikut terbawa angin sampai terhirup olehnya. Selama di Seoul ia tak pernah merasakan relaksasi alami yang ia rasakan di pulau Jeju, jadinya ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Masih sama."

Kelopak mata yang menutupi sepasang mata serupa mata musang dengan sorot tajam segera membuka dan melihat ke sekililingnya, ketika ia menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya seorang _namja_ cantik berdiri sembari memandangi lautan. Yunho langsung berdiri dan memperhatikan_ namja_ itu, masih sama, tidak berubah sama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan pulau Jeju tiga bulan yang lalu. Si cantik menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Neo do_."

"Aku selalu menunggumu.."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau ingin berenang?"

"Hash, _ani_."

"Yah~ padahal aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pemandangan laut, aku yakin pasti kau akan terpesona seperti waktu itu.." senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir Hero. "Atau kau ingin melihatku berenang?"

"Ah, _andwaeyo_.." tukas Yunho langsung sedikit menjerit.

Keduanya terdiam. Hero tetap memandangi lautan, sementara Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia senang bisa melihat Hero yang tak berubah sama sekali, masih suka muncul tiba-tiba, selalu tersenyum padanya dan tingkah polos si _namja_ cantik yang tak kunjung hilang. Ditatapinya Hero lama, ingin memuaskan rasa rindunya.

"Dengar.." ujar Yunho memecah kebisuan.

"Jangan pergi lagi.." sambung Hero lalu menatap Yunho. "Kau tahu, aku sendirian.. aku kesepian.. semenjak kau pergi, aku tak pernah lagi berkeliaran di darat.. setiap melihat manusia, aku ingin menyapa mereka tapi aku takut mereka akan ketakukan setelah melihatku. Jadi aku tak punya teman sama sekali. Aku mohon kau jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu.. satu hal yang sering terjadi setelah kau pergi, aku bingung bagaimana cara melepaskan ini.. aku lupa caranya." tambahnya seraya menunjuk kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Yunho mencelos mendengar perkataan Hero. Waktu itu ia sempat melihat Hero melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, sekarang 'bagaimana' katanya, ia lupa cara melepasnya? Yunho menatap Hero lekat-lekat. Ia melihat lagi kepolosan dan ke_babo_an Hero yang sebenarnya membuat ia ingin tertawa, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena rasa senang di hatinya jauh lebih besar. Didekatinya Hero secara perlahan kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu erat.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, aku tak ingin mendengarnya." ujar Yunho sembari membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hero. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengar baik-baik.." sejenak ia diam. "_Saranghaeyo_.. _nan neo saranghaeyo_, Hero."

Yunho merasakan tubuh Hero sedikit bergetar, mungkin terkejut. Dilepaskan pelukannya kemudian melihat Hero yang kini menatapnya dalam. Kedua tangan Yunho memegang bahu Hero dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. apakah benar itu yang dirasakannya pada si _namja_ cantik? Apa benar perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Hero lebih dari sekedar suka? Yunho menutup matanya berusaha meneliti perasaannya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_!" jerit Hero lalu memeluk Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan itu terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun jatuh diikuti Hero yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Melihat wajah Hero yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya–selama beberapa menit saling berpandangan, Yunho tertawa begitu juga Hero. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa, mereka pun tak tahu, hanya saja rasanya mereka ingin tertawa.

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_?!" jerit Hero. "Bagaimana kalau nantinya aku membutuhkan air?"

"Aku sudah berencana membuat kolam untukmu, jadi kau bisa sepuasnya berenang."

"Kolam?" Tanya Hero menunjukkan muka bingung.

"_Ne_, kolam itu hampir sama dengan laut hanya saja lebih kecil. Kalau laut 'kan sangat luas." Jelas Yunho.

"Ohh.." Hero menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah air kolam asin juga?"

"Ya..!" jerit Yunho seraya menjitak kepala Hero.

**~xXXx~**

"Masuklah.." Yunho mendorong kopernya dan membawa masuk ke dalam apartmennya, kemudian disusul oleh Hero yang juga masuk mengikuti si _namja_ tampan. Hero memandangi ke sekililing dan isi apartmen Yunho, ia kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalam apartmen karena ia tak tahu benda-benda apa semua itu.

"Dimana kolamnya?" celetuk Hero.

"Ku bilang 'kan masih rencana. Jadi untuk saat ini belum ada, kalau kau ingin berenang masuk ke dalam bak mandi saja." Gerutu Yunho dari dalam kamarnya.

"Bak mandi itu apa?"

Pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut langsung menongolkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar, memelototi Hero yang berdiri di bagian ruang tengah apartmen. Hero sendiri hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena bingung.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin ke apartmenmu."

"Hash! Jangan sekarang, Min_ie_~"

"_Waeyo_? Aneh sekali."

"_Gwenchana_.. aku sekarang sedang sibuk. _Jigeum aniyeyo_." (jangan sekarang)

"Sejak kemarin aku ingin ke apartmenmu, tapi selalu kau larang. Alasanmu juga itu-itu saja, _hyung_."

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan, pokoknya jangan datang ke apartmenku..! Ya! Itu sabun! _Meogeojimaaa_~!" (jangan dimakan)

Telepon terputus. Yunho melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah dan mendatangi Hero yang sedang mengendus-endus sabun mandi. Langsung merebut sabun mandi yang ada digenggaman tangan Hero lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. "Itu bukan makanan..!" kata Yunho kesal.

"Tapi baunya enak.." balas Hero sambil tersenyum.

**THE END** (dengan tidak elitnya)

Terinspirasi dari artikel yang membahas tentang Haenyeon, yaitu nama lain untuk putri duyung Korea. Bukan putri duyung sungguhan, tapi sebutan untuk para penyelam (_yeoja_), seperti yang dijelaskan di atas. _This is just Fanfict_, _aratji_?^^

Ini FF Lama, yang kutulis sekitar tiga tahun lalu di ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas..~

Jangan minta sekuel yaahh^^

_Gomawo_ yang udah baca dan me_review_, juga yang menyempatkan Fav serta Follow FF ini.. #hug atu-atu

_Jeongmal gamsahae_~


End file.
